Based on recent domestic and foreign events, governments and the commercial sector have become concerned with the potential importing and exporting of weapons of mass destruction by terrorists or other similar organizations. By accessing a standard shipping container, a weapon such as a nuclear weapon may be placed in the container and passed undetected through a port or other import/exporting facility.
In general, approximately sixteen million twenty foot containers are in used throughout the world. Additionally, approximately 40% of the personnel that load and off-load these containers come from nations that are on the terrorist list. Bribery and sabotage are common throughout the shipping industry, including government officials, shipping companies and freight forwarders. Large quantities of contraband material now pass through the maritime commerce into most ports in the US.
This disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing, distributing, and utilizing shipping containers such that they may be monitored for unauthorized access. The disclosure also relates to methods of utilizing shipping containers that improve shipping processes and may provide a savings in the cost of transportation, increased control, faster throughput, and reduction of losses due to pilferage.